Klaine extras 'Never Been Kissed' 1?
by heyitsmariahhh
Summary: Hey guys! Just some things from the episode "Never Been Kissed" that wasn't shown, but I'm convinced happened. summary: Blaine's POV, he meets the terrible-but-endearing-spy, features the Warbler's reactions, as well as some extra Klaine fun with Blaine helping Kurt! Enjoy lovelies!


Great. Absolutely fantastic.

Blaine grumbled under his breath as he tried to shake off his frustration as he began going to the warbler's latest impromptu performance in the senior commons. He had been having one of the worst days he'd had in a while, starting off when he didn't hear his alarm this morning and was late for first block AP calculus. That class alone was a mistake, not to mention the fact that his teacher, Mrs. Harding was in David's words "The female, physical representation of Satan."

To make things worse, after first block he'd gotten a call from his dad. Phone calls from hi were never particularly great, but this one definitely hit him hard. Blaine sighed, thinking back, '3 years.' 3 years ago he came out to his father, and to this day he was trying to set him up with his colleagues' daughters. Blaine sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair (a habit he'd had for a while now, but was still unable to stop when he got stressed, that he really needed to get over.) did he really expect any different from his dad? Besides, he was going to get to the commons in a few minutes, and how could he lead the newest Katy Perry number with his sprits in the dumps? He tried to think about anything else as he descended down the stairs. When he reached the last few steps, he felt a tentative tap on his shoulder and heard someone utter a soft "Excuse me…"

Blaine turned to see the single most flamboyant kid he'd ever seen. He smiled as he looked at his face, nit gleaming glasz eyes. Wow. He thought, getting lost in this stranger's eyes. 'oh shoot' he thought, this kid was talking. "…I'm new here." Blaine grew an amused grin 'Was he spying?' he thought. He was wearing a navy blue blazer with a red tie. And it may have worked, if the Dalton uniform wasn't so distinct; it was their signature look.

"I'm Blaine," he said grinning, and extending his right hand to the boy.

"Kurt," this boy who now had a name replied, smiling and shaking Blaine's hand "So what's going on here?" Kurt asked, looking around at the warblers running down the stairs past them. Blaine vaguely explained the warblers and noticed Kurt still looking confused, and he said "So your glee club here is kind of… cool?"

Blaine was shocked he seemed to think otherwise and he said "The warblers are like… rock stars." Kurt still looked surprised and Blaine honestly had no idea what he was thinking and he said "C'mon, I know a shortcut." And call it impulse or adrenaline, he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him down the opposite wing that cut directly to the commons.

Kurt looked around at the warblers running around and getting ready for a performance and said slightly breathless "Wow, I stand out like a sore thumb."

Blaine smirked at him and said "Then don't forget your jacket next time, 'new kid'." He winked at the awestruck Kurt and straightened his already straight collar and he back up and said "Now, if you'll excuse me,"

Blaine joined the warblers as Kurt continued staring at him, forgetting his bad day, and also finding a new inspiration for the song.

'Teenage Dream', although he'd hardly liked the song before, it now had just gathered a new meaning. The song had just ended and honestly, Blaine had never felt better about a performance since he joined the warblers. Wes and David were beginning to put the table and chairs back where they belong and Blaine turned around to see Kurt still in the doorway. Kurt seemed to notice what he was doing at the point, and upon making eye contact with Blaine, blushed and quickly turned around to walk out the door.

"Hey Kurt, wait up!" Blaine called. David and Wes looked over curiously, to see the kid they' noticed during their performance who wasn't wearing a Dalton uniform. They smirked at each other "Oh the possibilities…" David murmured to Wes with a grin on went up to Kurt as he grudgingly turned around. Kurt knew what this must be about. He sighed looking at Blaine "Hi Blaine." He said with his eyes downcast. Blaine tried to think of the best way to proceed, "Would you like to get coffee with us?" Wes and David turned and smiled at Kurt encouragingly. Kurt didn't really think he had an option.

The four of them walked down to the cafeteria and Blaine grabbed four lattes as Wes and David sat Kurt down at a table. "Latte?" he offered Kurt as he took a seat in between Wes and David. After some tense, short conversation, Blaine asked for Wes and David to excuse him and Kurt, so to talk to him more privately. They continued talking once Wes and David looked back, they could already see Kurt tearing up.

"What did we just witness?" David asked as they headed back to their dorm. Wes began shaking his head and said "I don't know David, but I think it's the start of something amazing."

Over the next few days, Blaine thought of almost nothing other than Kurt. What he was doing, what he feeling, what he was wearing… obviously, Wes and David noticed. David, the next morning at breakfast, while Blaine was busy eating a bowl Cheerios, he pounced on Blaine, making him choke on his cereal and he said loudly "Hey Blainey-Boo, how's Kurtie-Pie?"

Blaine finished coughing and glared at David "Pet names, David? Really?" David laughed and Blaine rolled his eyes. These occurred all week that night, even Nick and Jeff joined in. "C'mon guys, I'm sure that Kurt and Blaine are just friends." Jeff said smiling at Blaine. The others nodded solemnly and Blaine said "_Thank_ you." Exasperatedly, and Jeff continued by saying "Just because they're in love, doesn't mean they_ have _to go out!"

But then on Friday, Blaine's phone began ringing, playing his ringtone 'Teenage Dream'. He looked at the caller ID._ Kurt. _David noticed the way Blaine's face lit up when he read his phone and knew it must be the terrible spy. David snatched Blaine's phone out of his phone and answered it. "David!" Blaine protested and dove for his phone.

David jumped out of reach and Nick and Jeff held back Blaine, as David talked to Kurt. "Hey Kurtsie, how is my darling little angel? Yeah, Blainers here was in the dumps today but then he saw you calling and _not only his face perked up_," Blaine paused fighting to stare at David with the most dumbstruck expression David burst out laughing and said to Kurt "I don't think Blaine can talk right now, he might need to take a _long, cold shower_ Kurt, if you know-" David broke off with his smile dropping immediately. David said nothing and held the phone out to Blaine who had fallen and was gathering himself from Nick and Jeff dropping their restraints on him when David became serious.

"Kurt-" Blaine began immediately launching into a full apology and explanation when he heard Kurt on the other side, and stopped talking as soon as he heard the broken voice on the phone stiff and say "Blaine…"

It was around 3:30 when Blaine had finally gotten to Lima and reached the Hudson-Hummel household. He jumped out of his car and ran to the door. He knocked immediately, hoping Kurt would answer the door. No such luck. A woman answered, she was probably in her mid-40s and dressed in very appealing clothes for a women her age. It was surprising for Blaine, but not as surprising as a mysterious boy showing up on her doorstep. She raised her eyebrows, eyed his Dalton uniform, and Blaine's tense posture and said "Hi, can I help you?"

Blaine answered immediately "Oh, right, yes, I'm Blaine Anderson, you must be Mrs. Hudson-Hummel. I'm so pleased to meet you." He thrust his hand forward to shake hers.

She nodded slightly "Um, Carole, hi. So…" she trailed off, shaking Blaine's hand, still looking lost. Blaine shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "Right, sorry, um, is Kurt home?" Carole's eyebrows lifted again, a slight grin appearing on her face. _Kurt has a boy coming over to see him_. "Oh yes, he's just downstairs," She said pointing towards the door. She stepped aside to let him in and Blaine thanked her and walked towards the door and gave Carole a gleaming smile.

Blaine opened the door and ran down the stairs to find Kurt sitting with his back to him, sitting on the edge of his bed, staring out the window. "Kurt?" Blaine said lightly, Kurt turned to look at him. He looked so… young. His hair was flat on his forehead, clearly no product, his eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were streaked with tears. Blaine could feel his heart breaking "Kurt…"

Kurt looked down as tears began rolling down his cheeks again and Blaine crossed the room to Kurt's bed and immediately hugged him. At his touch, Kurt began crying harder, trying to gather the strength to tell him what happened.

Blaine let go of Kurt and sat down next to him, grabbed and squeezed his hand and whispered "Courage."

Kurt took a breath and gathered his thoughts trying one, to figure out how to start the story, as well as trying to focus with Blaine touching him. He wiped his cheeks and began "Well, I-I took your advice, I decided 'not to be the victim' so I confronted Karofsky."

Kurt sounded so… empty. Blaine looked at him with his eyes pleading him to continue "And I followed him into the locker room and he started yelling at me and started saying stuff about me 'going in their peek at his junk,'" Kurt and Blaine simultaneously rolling their eyes. Even though Blaine knew that Karofsky is crude and ignorant, but honestly, not all gays are predatory… Kurt kept going, squeezing Blaine's hand harder. "And I called him out on being ignorant and such an he-he-"

Kurt began crying again and Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and whispered "Courage," into his ear. Kurt took a steadying breath and said in a monotone "He kissed me." Blaine had expected Kurt to be upset over physical violence, or verbal abuse, or anything just… not this. He couldn't hide the shock from his face and he tried to respond "He-he k-kissed you?" the words sounding distorted and broken. Kurt hung his headed, held out his hand, offering it to Kurt, and said "C'mon…let's get out of here. I have an idea." Kurt wanted to spend time with his new friend, but he was also reluctant to leave the safe haven his house has created.

Kurt too Blaine's hand and he helped him up and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "There's something I like to do whenever I'm sad or stressed out, and I'd like to take you there now." Blaine said, walking up the stairs and letting go of Kurt's hand when he reached the door. He led them out, smiled sweetly at Carole and led Kurt to the door. She saw Kurt's tear streaked face and decided against questioning where they were going and why, and who Blaine even was.

Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt and he slid in his car. He turned on the radio and quietly sang along to the 80s rock classic that was playing on the oldies station. Kurt looked at him and asked "You like Journey?"

Blaine looked at him and smiled "How could I not? They defined rock." Kurt laughed lightly and Blaine was elated he remembered how to laugh and he said "What?"

Kurt looked at him and said "You'd get along with Mr. Schuster." Blaine smiled and turned up the radio and drove in a comfortable silence the rest of the way.

Kurt looked at his friend fearfully as they pulled into McKinley and he asked "What are we doing here?"

Blaine smiled at him "Don't fret, dearie, we won't see anyone you don't want to."

Kurt looked at him "I don't want to see anyone."

Blaine nodded "I think we'll be able to make that happen." Kurt looked at him incredulously and opened his mouth to protest and, but he spoke before he could "Don't you trust me?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine grinned "Perfect, let's go."

Blaine got out of his car and walked over to Kurt they walked towards the school and heard people singing and laughing out of sight. Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly and he said "Crap, that'll be the New Directions. Can we just turn around, I don't want to-"

Blaine pressed a finger to his lips "Hush, we got this. Have a little faith." Kurt gave a small smile and nodded. Blaine walked toward the edge of the building that was obscuring their view of the glee club and peered around the corner.

He walked back over to Kurt "They're all hanging out with a couple guitars on the stairs in the courtyard. I think our best alternative is to turn the corner and sprint as fast as humanly possible to the stairs."

Kurt looked unconvinced and said "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Blaine nodded and looked determined "Definitely. Let's rock and roll."

Kurt smiled and said okay. Blaine extended his hand and Kurt grabbed it without thinking. Blaine ran back over to the corner and said "Okay, ready... Set… GO!" he yelled no and started sprinting down the way, and saying to Kurt in a rushed tone "Run, run, run, run, run, run" to Kurt as they ran past the New Directions, calling their attention and disappearing up the stairs before they could tell who they were. They ran to the top of the stairs, only stopping when they got down the hallway, far away from the New Directions. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and said "That was exhilarating!"

Kurt laughed "You're insane!" Blaine laughed and nodded in agreement and they caught their breath. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again and said "C'mon, we haven't gotten there yet."

Blaine let them into a classroom and walked over to the window, opening it as large as possible and looking at Kurt "Do you trust me?"

Kurt looked at him "I let you drag me here, so I guess so."

Blaine smiled and said "Then follow me!" he leaned out the window and jumped onto the window sill, grabbing the railing outside with his hands. Kurt yelled sharply and Blaine peered back in the window. "C'mon Kurt, trust me."

Blaine climbed out the window and disappeared from sight. Kurt ran over to the window and peered upward. Blaine was smirking at him, his head hanging over the edge of the roof. Kurt gaped and he gestured his hand for Kurt to join him.

Kurt shook his head and said "I must be crazy," as he stepped onto the window sill. Blaine stepped back and watched Kurt climb onto the roof.

Blaine grabbed his hand again and led him toward the edge of the building and sat down, letting their legs hang over the side.

Kurt sighed and remembered why he had to call Blaine today and he said "So what do I do now?"

Blaine seemed to know exactly what he was talking about without further explanation and said "I have no idea. But I'll tell you what _we're_ going to do."

Kurt looked at him expectantly and Blaine met his glance "Well, first, we are going to stand up to Karofsky. We won't out him, but we will talk to him. And it may not work, but he'll find himself eventually, and we'll be there to help him. Until then, I'll be here for you, and we will overcome all of this, together."

Kurt smiled at him but his eyes burned with tears "I just don't want to. I'm so tired of fighting everyone."

Blaine nodded and said "I know Kurt, but that's why I'm here. So you can rest, and I'll help you fight."

They stared there for a while, not speaking, but just watching the sunset, Blaine feeling more comfortable with Kurt than he did with anyone else, Kurt feeling so much more at ease, peaceful, free when he was with Blaine. He wondered what would come to their friendship in the coming time, but he felt confident that come hell or high water, he would be here, simply because he needed him to be.


End file.
